


Switched

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: families, switching, star</p></blockquote>





	Switched

“You brother is the bright star of your life, but you were your family’s center. You helped them remember, helped keep other families safe from what destroyed yours. Your destinies have always been intertwined and ever will be.”

“This isn’t right.”

“You always know where Sam is because you are bound to him. You went to Hell so he wouldn’t. You were his whipping boy, only he didn’t know. Because you were Azazel’s child Dean, you were the one he should have been trying to turn.”

“How could they not know?”

“A demon’s blood is no different than an angels.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: families, switching, star


End file.
